1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compression wraps and, more specifically, to a compression wrap for application to body members having a top layer and a bottom layer with an inflatable bladder of smaller dimension positioned therebetween, an interiorly positioned pocket for insertion of a gel pack and a hand-bulb for increasing the pressure within the bladder and thereby applying pressure to the gel pack. A release valve is incorporated into the bulb for selectively releasing the bladder pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other compression wraps designed for appendage application. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,931 issued to Epler on Dec. 29, 1925.
Another patent was issued to Poux on Jul. 24, 1951 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,121. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,867 was issued to Moran on May 13, 1975 and still yet another was issued on May 27, 1980 to Henderson as U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,543.
Another patent was issued to Gordon, et al. on Jun. 2, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,476. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,875 was issued to Kehe on Jun. 13, 1995. Another was issued to Rosenwald on Mar. 5, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,358 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 16, 1998 to Kostopoulos as U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,235.
Another patent was issued to 1,467,729 on Mar. 23, 1977 as U.K. Patent No. GB 1467729. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO 95/03016 was issued to Hadtke on Feb. 2, 1995. Another was issued to Kolan, et al. on Dec. 12, 1995 as Ireland Patent No. IR950163 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 27, 2005 to Parish as International Patent Application No. WO 2005/007060.